King Vortgyn
King Vortgyn is the main antagonist of the 2007 live-action historical film The Last Legion. He is the king of the barbarians who wants to rule all of Europe including The Eastern Emprie, notably Rome and Britain. He is portrayed by Harry Van Gorkum. History He lead the barbarians to usurp all of Europe, however, he couldn't take over Rome easily. Plotting with Lord Nestor to take over Rome as well, he needed to kill Romulus, and manipulate his protectors. He has sent Odoacer to imprison Romulus, however, Commander Aurelius has rescued him from the prison, managed by the barbarian general Wulfia. After Wulfia failed, he figured out that Aurelius is foiling his plans, leaving him to kill him and his mentor Merlin by himself, and imprisoning Romulus again, thus executing him with Wulfia's help. He then killed the family of a little girl living in Britain, and attacked Britain with Wulfia and all the other barbarian men. After a long battle, he was killed by Merlin in a duel. Merlin took off his mask, and pushed him into the fire, thus he is believed now to burn in hell. Personality Evil, ruthless, vicious, sadistic and egotistic, as all he wants is power and control on kingdoms. He is seen to spark his hatred on Merlin, possibly having some history with him, and having on his necklace the same sword Merlin had on his neck. He is a complete monster, thus he cares about nothing but himself, and would harm as much as possible. Gallery 007TLL_Harry_Van_Gorkum_013.jpg vortgyn abusing girl.jpg|Vortgyn demands that Merlin be given to him gorkum plays king.jpg gorkum.jpg|On his horse the man is mine.jpg|"The man is mine". cdre.jpg|Fighting Merlin Trivia *He is simular to Firelord Ozai, as they both want to rule the world in a revolutionary way, they both rule an empire and would cause termoil and rampage to own more land, and they both brainwash their followers into being honorable through doing terrible deeds related to terror. *He is the second last villain to be defeated and killed. However, out of all villains, he got the worst fate. *He is the leader of the barbarians, although Odoacer being itheir top commander and Lord Nestor being their senator. Category:Big Bads Category:Traitor Category:Trap Master Category:Barbarian Category:Aristocrats Category:Sadists Category:Usurper Category:Cheater Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mass Murderer Category:Egotist Category:Hegemony Category:Warlords Category:Warmonger Category:Leader Category:Dark Knights Category:Evil Genius Category:Brutes Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Xenophobes Category:Complete Monster Category:Power Hungry Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Nihilists Category:Bigger Bads Category:Gaolers Category:Deal Makers Category:Saboteurs Category:Sociopaths Category:Fearmongers Category:Fighter Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Control Freaks Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Killjoy Category:Bullies Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:One-Man Army Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Greedy Villains Category:Spree-Killers Category:Geokinetic Villains Category:Life-Drainers Category:Cult Leaders Category:Voodoo Category:Kidnapper Category:Vikings Category:Evil from the past Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Criminals Category:Pirates Category:Mutilators Category:Swordsmen Category:Torturer Category:God Wannabe Category:Thief Category:Destroyers Category:Stranglers Category:Archenemy Category:Rivals Category:Assassin Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Obsessed Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Family Murderer Category:Dark Messiah Category:Imposters Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Psychopath Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Golddiggers Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Game Changer Category:Mastermind Category:Misogynists Category:Masked Villain Category:Hatemongers Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Starvers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Strategic Villains Category:Knifemen Category:War Criminals Category:Military Villains Category:Arthurian Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Stalkers